liadenfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamele Waitley
Homeworld Delgado *Delgado is a Terran planet *It's dubbed a Safe World, with a Safety Office, and Safeties, who "deem it their duty to intervene" when they see dangerous or simply unusual or abnormal behavior *"Such deviance from the norm might come to the attention of the Chapelia, who would perhaps feel Moved to send a Simple to you, to ascertain if your rebellion might Teach." **"Chapelia acolytes in their baggy gray uni-suits and half-face gauze"Fledgling, chapter 5 *A matriarchal society: “He was merely Theo’s brother: an unfortunate circumstance, given that Theo’s home culture held the proper duty of women to be the care and protection of the vulnerable—in particular, children and males of all ages. Even his position as her elder did not weigh nearly so much with his sister as the fact that he was male. His necessities must naturally wait upon hers.”Neogenesis: Surebleak *The planet is famous for its scholarship. The University has been called "the intellectual heart of the planet" Kamele & Kin *Born c. 1342 on Delgado *Bright blue eyes, fair hair.Fledgling, chapter 2 Only a little taller than Scholar Kiladi / Daav yos'Phelium *Has no sisters''Ghost Ship'' ch 28 *Her mother left Delgado shortly after Theo's birth, moving to Serpentine to take up directorship of a moribund diaspora studies program. *Her mother and grandmothers were also professors *Mother of Theo Waitley -- she was 30 at time of Theo's birth *"Jen Sar Kiladi had been her mother's onagrata for as long as Theo could remember" *Lives with Jen Sar and Theo in a house with a garden, and a black-and-white cat named Mandrin (until Theo goes to live at the Faculty Residence Wall with her mother and her cat Coyster, and later, when Theo went to Anlingdin Piloting Academy) **Number 12, Leafydale Place, Greensward-by-Efraim, DelgadoFledgling, chapter 1 Her scholarship *The University is in the city of Efraim, on Delgado *The university has faculty residences at the Wall, with a watchful serpent -- an AI, possibly one of the outlawed Independent Logics **"leave for the Wall before Night opens its Eyes" **"Night Eyes open at tenbell." ....."Surely the monitors would not consider someone quietly sitting and looking at the sky a danger?" *Kamele is a professor in the EdHist Department. **Described herself as "full professor and junior administrator" -- in "the hardly exciting specialty of the history of education" (as Theo put it) *She investigated when things went foul in EdHist, and esteemed Professor Flandin was disbarred for falsifying data.Fledgling, chapter 3 *Now, years later, she's tenured...and bored: "My place in the department is largely administrative now. I teach the senior seminar, but every semester, I have to fight harder to keep it. The chancellor’s office would rather have me in budget negotiations, which is a dead bore, as even Ella admits." *Her dearest friend is scholar Ella ben Suzan Other Interests *Kamele sings in the choir on Delgado. "I am a member of a chorale," she said, speaking carefully. "Recreational only, of course. My studies are my life's work."Fledgling chapter 7 *Lately, target shooting To Surebleak As different from Delgado as possible *Kamele traveled aboard the cruise ship Hoselteen bound for Surebleak because she thought Korval had kidnapped Jen Sar Kiladi / Daav yos'Phelium *While en route, she was "befriended" by a covert agent, Ban Del ser'Lindri (probably from The Department of the Interior). When she realized he was dangerous -- and espied his four watchful friends -- she skeedadled, stage leftDragon Ship, chapters 31 and 36 **leaving behind her suitcase and computer, she jumped ship when Hoselteen was docked at Yonimiko-Chan station, Dragon Ship, chapters 36and hired onto the Judy as working crew, bound for Surebleak.Dragon Ship, epilogue *Arrived at Jelaza Kazone, greeted by Val Con yos'Phelium, baby Talizea yos'Phelium, and Miri Robertson Tiazan. They invited her to stay at the Clanhouse, at least until Daav returned from convalescence *Learned that her husband had another identity entirely...is still learning about that On Surebleak *Studies the Liaden high and low tongue from Lady Kareen yos'Phelium Dragon in Exile, chapter 1 and, in turn, helps Kareen develop her conversational Terran. Dragon in Exile, chapter 10 *adding her expertise to the Surebleak Culture Study, led by Lady Kareen: *"One day, she had been a guest in Clan Korval’s house at the end of the Port Road. Two days later, she and Kareen were housemates, and partners in research. Kareen had insisted that they were, in fact, cohabitants; that Kamele was neither a guest, nor a dependent, but her equal: a colleague." *Lives at Kareen’s townhouse on Dudley Avenue and Farley Lane "I merely wished to inform you, Kamele Waitley has become part of my household. She is one of the company which is piecing together Surebleak’s history and mores, so that a new common code may be crafted which will guide both the native population and the Liaden immigrants.” “Kamele is on Surebleak?” Daav repeated. “How does she go on?” Aelliana asked. “Kamele is indeed on Surebleak and if I may say so, she blooms.”Neogenesis *Is learning to shoot a gun. Targets quite accurately. Dragon in Exile, chapter 39: Sherman's Shootout Novice Round *Planning to stay, as the civic leaders (read "bosses") have asked her to direct a secondary school system: "This project of Kareen’s is fascinating! Of course, I don’t have a specialty in social engineering, but even I can see the intricacies -- almost exactly like a mosaic! I could be...content going on just as I have been, these last few months. But lately, I’ve been talking with the civic leaders, and they -- they want a secondary school system on Surebleak."Neogenesis: Surebleak / chapter 49 Audible Excerpts She liked the culture of the house, which was an amalgam of Liaden, Delgadan, Yxtrang, and native Surebleakean. Sometimes the house ambiance reminded Kamele of graduate dorm common rooms....if all the house’s residents could find a balancing point among their considerable differences, surely they could find a similar point, for Surebleak, in whole. She laughed, softly. Well, surely they could. But it was still going to be what Dilly dignified as a job of work. Dragon in Exile, chapter 17 _______ Kamele had not won her point on the subject of the gun. Gert insisted, Kareen insisted, Scout vey’Loffit insisted, Mike Golden insisted . . . that she carry a gun. When she protested that it was absurd for her to do so, since she hadn’t the first idea how to use a gun, Kareen had simply said, “That is why you will have shooting lessons.” And so she had shooting lessons, every morning, walking out in weather Dilly claimed was “summery,” to Veedle Street, and Sherman’s Shoot-Out. Kareen, and Amiz, of course, often accompanied her on these outings. In fact, they had become something of a favorite with the proprietor, “the guy who put the Sherman in Shoot-Out,” as he had it. The four of them would practice for an hour, and Kamele, to her amazement, gained skill with her weapon, and, just a little, pride in her own competence. _______ “I just thought, if the timing meshed, we could take you back,” Theo said. “That would keep you out of the orbit of people who are trying to kidnap you in order to get at me.” “That’s very thoughtful,” Kamele said. “But, you know, I may not go back to Delgado.” Possibly, Theo thought, the universe phased just then. References Category:Characters Category:Human